


Cat ears

by MachiMaquiaveli



Series: Fucking February 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arousal, Ass Play, Cat Ears, Hand Jobs, Lokikitty, M/M, Swearing, cold shower turned hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: For some kind of reason Loki is wearing a cats ears headband and Tony finds hard to resist.





	Cat ears

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of my writing challenge, new personal record!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome.
> 
> \-----------------------------------

Tony is quickly walking around the house checking lot of boring paper work when he bumps by accident with another person.

-Hey! Watch where are you… -Tony cannot complete his complain after seen the person he bumped in. Or better the god he bumped in. Loki is there with his usual cold look, bare chest and cover in sweat. But the thing that draw his attention more were the soft cat ears he was wearing. 

-Do you need something?

Tony shivers with the god’s deep voice, almost like a purr. 

<< Since when he talks so smooth? >> wonders Tony without realizing his skin is quickly changing to red and his breath is increasing.

-Do you mind? –Insist the god getting closer to his ear –I really need a good shower, I’m sweating.

Tony shivers and nods with the head. Loki leaves with a smirk and Tony goes to see Thor.

-Why is your brother wearing cat ears? –He demands

-Huh? That? It’s just a bet between us, why? Does it bother you? 

-N-no, not at all. It was just curiosity –tony wonders if Thor has notice how he is losing his cool

-Are you feeling well man of Iron? You look red, do you have fever?

Shit, he did notice.

-Yeah, but don’t worry, a cold shower and everything will be fine.

Thor nods and Tony leaves is a rush. 

Inside the shower his problems are not solving, the cold water is not helping to relax. Every time he thinks of Loki with his ears the problem comes back.

-Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! –He curses –Why he has to be so charming? So elegant, suave, firm and fucking perfect with those cat ears? 

Tony is fighting his feelings when he notices that somebody else is also in the bathroom. He doesn’t want to look but knows who is there. None of them say anything in a while until Tony gathers the courage to look. And there he is, with only black underwear and the ears, licking his lips and gazing at him like a hunters gaze at his prey. 

-What’s the matter man of Iron? –Loki asks –Cat eat your tongue?

If Tony wasn’t so shocked he would have laugh but right now all his blood was between his legs and his brain on holidays. So instead of giving a proper answer he groans and Loki laughs.

-Come, let me help you with that

With one quick move Loki turns off the water and grabs Tony by the chin. Now he is force to maintain eye contact while Loki uses his free hand to jerk him. His touch is gentle and slow and Tony quickly lost control over his legs as he is too busy with the delightful feeling. Loki notices this and makes him sit on the bathtub. He keeps playing with his cock leaving passionate kisses here and there; and Tony cannot hold so much stimulation.

-C-can’t-hold –he tries to say

-No way –orders the god –you cannot end the fun so fast

Loki grabs the shower’s head and points it direct to Tony’s tool. He moans with the cold water but the plan works, even if he is still hard now he can last a little longer. But he doesn’t get a moment to rest since the god is sitting straddled on him and his underwear is nowhere to be found. 

-Let’s ride

Once again Loki grabs his cock and stimulates it until he is sure is hard enough and then introduces it in his ass. Tony thrills with the tight feeling and needs to force himself to remember to breathe while the god moves in and out as he pleases. Between groans and kisses he cannot last any longer and cum inside Loki’s ass. The god stops with a sneer.

-Next time you better last much longer 

-Next time?

-Next time

Loki disappears with a last purr leaving Tony confuse and exhausted.

-Fuck the gods –He whines while he falls in his bed

***

Thor is his room when Loki appears.

-How it went? –He asks

-I did it, now pay

-I can’t believe the man of Iron fell for that trick, maybe there is a spell on it?

-It’s not the ears brother; it’s the man that wears them.


End file.
